Sonic Forces done right
by emax power
Summary: A mysterious new soldier has arrives at the Eggman Empire alongside a gem of extreme power, could they be the key to victory that eggman has been looking for? who knows
1. The Mysterious Gem and a new plan

**This is literally going to be a "sonic forces done right fanfic"**

 **Sega somehow messed up sonic forces in almost everyway, so my job here is to make a good fanfic using sonic forces as a base**

 **Let's start shall we :)**

 **Chapter 1: The Mysterious Gem and a new plan**

In the middle of nowhere, there was a little base, this was Eggman's base, and the owner of this base was deep underground in front of a REALLY big computer, he was watching the security cameras and apparently a group of mercenaries **(they were like 20 or so)** was coming probably for him, what a surprise, like he never gets one of this kind of moments ever, clearly this was not new to him so he just send a squad of 10 egg pawns, but instead of the normal ending he always get, which is the defeated of whoever tries to get in his base, send the unconscious intruder in a cannon and then just shoot them away, but NOPE, today was different, the mercenaries were defeating his egg pawns and were starting to get extremely close, but he respond by sending a bigger squad, this time with 20 egg pawns, 20 egg fighters, 6 egg chasers and 1 elite egg robo... they all got obliterated, now he was starting to get annoy, so he just send a even BIGGER squad that is made out of 50 egg pawns, 50 egg fighters, 25 egg chaser, 20 egg robos, 15 E-2000R, 15 egg knights and 1 REALLY BIG moto-bug... and they still got obliterated, now he was starting to get nervous, but he is not going to fall today so he send the same squad times 5, plus metal sonic and himself in a modified version of the egg emperor **(it's the same thing but with a stronger armor),** now they were making progress, some of the mercenaries fell unconscious, eggman forces were falling too, and this little fight continue for a while, to the point that only 5 mercenaries were left and eggman still had more than a third of his forces, but he felt that there was something different about one of the mercenaries, probably the boss of this group, he was watching that one and the difference was that, unlike his team that were fighting with the only purpose of taking him down, kinda like sonic, but that one was more of a killer, throwing kicks and punches with a fury that was kinda creepy **(clearly that one has mental issues)** and another thing eggman noticed is that he was faster and stronger than the rest and that he was getting more destructive everytime one of his robos taunt him, clearly he would end up as a gory mess if that one gets to him, but in the mid-fight a earthquake happen and that is weird, eggman always gets a message for that kind of stuff, his question were answered the moment he look at the sky, a pink portal appeared which drop a gem, using his machines to distract the mercenaries while he gets to the gem, he noticed that the gem was giving some crazy signals, clearly there was a BIG power in that little gem, but that's for another moment, right now there is a battle to end.

 **Like half an hour later.**

Finally he beat all of the mercenaries **(well... beat is not the best term, they all dead)** and he bring all of the dead bodies to the depths of his base, to start experimentating with the gem on them, and in the few hours that he use for that, he discover that the gem could create illusions of whatever he wanted, creates portals to any place he wanted, this little gem could be the key to victory he was looking for in all these years, he could finally beat sonic and create eggmanland, but if he wants to win he needs to plan this very carefully:

1-Get information: He needs to know where and when they do stuff, use time in his side, and that is easy, use the gem to disguise his machines as normal citizens and critters.

2-Find a secret accesible place : Use portals to find the most strategic places to be uses as both entrance and exit for his machines, plus find places for decoy fortresses, that is also easy, just use the spies for that.

3-The most simple step: Make as many robots as posible of all kinds, both classic and modern.

4-Take down sonic: Probably the most important thing of this plan, the moment that blue bafoon is out of the picture, taking over the world is gonna be piece of cake. Ok, his friends are also a problem, but not as big a him.

Now eggman has a plan, but he still can't get the full power of the gem, that thing clearly can do more than illusions, and that he needs a place to hold it, because having it in his hands would be a bad idea, **(we don't want to repeat what happen in The Lost Hex with the Zeti, right?)** it requires a vessel, and that was the moment when the idea appear, use that destructive mercenarie to test the gem capabilities in the battlefield, but first we need to make him better, **(we don't want to lose a powerful soldier in the first battle right?)** not only to beat sonic and his friend, but also G.U.N. and if things go to the extreme, we may end up againts deities such as chaos and both Dark and light Gaia, and if things go to a even more extreme, we may fight againts other dimensions and we need to be ready for everything.

2 months later.

Eggman was watching a chamber trought the security cameras, the chamber he was watching was no other than the training and testing chamber, where he test the power of everything in his arsenal and he was watching his newest soldier, he put a lot of upgrades to the body **(extra speed and streght)** and mind **(it was an upgrade of metal sonic A.I. plus a little bit of shadow DNA that he stole from the capsule that G.U.N had)** which he was going to admit that this new addition of the empire was quite powerful without the gem, and talking about the gem, he give a name to it "The Phantom Ruby", is a fitting name and it gives a little feel of mistery to the object, but the main thing here is not the gem, is the one that is holding the gem, which is showing some insane level of combat skill plus using the power of the gem to put the battlefield in his advantage, clearly there was going to be an epic fight right from the start.

He had the weapons, the soldiers, the power and soon the eggman empire was going to be a **REALITY.**

 **End of the first chapter of my version of sonic forces.**

 **i still have no idea of how sega messed up one of the most epic moments of the franchise, but that is why im here now, to reppair the mistake they created.**

 **i hope you all like it, give reviews so i can tell that this is going the right way and see you all in the next chapter.**

 **BYE :D**


	2. The fall of a hero

**OMG How much time has passed since the last chapter and upload, but worry not my beautiful readers, because I, Emax Power, has returned, and school will start in a week from now, today is first of February as i'm writing this so... let's continue this mess.**

 **Happy halloween, Merry christmas and Happy new year everyone :D**

 **Chapter 2: The fall of a hero.**

 **South Island.**

A big island that shifts along he water, the home of the famous Green Hill Zone, a beautiful paradise full of green valleys, big waterfalls, ancient ruins both above and under water, peaceful lakes, or to put it a lot more simple, a perfect place to just relax with nature, but that not the case today, something weird happen with the place, not only got to close to land **(which it's not normal)** , but the moment that happen, freaking mountains upon mountains of sand, yes, you hear me right, sand started to appear to a really dangerous level, but keep calm my friends, because our main hero just arrive to investigate, you know who is this hero, right, of course you do, is Sonic the Hedgehog, fastest thing alive, the blue blur, this good fellow was running through what was left of Green Hill, but while he was running, a Spinner a tiny-hard-to-see model of the Spinner **(those floating balls with blade wings that spin)** was acting as a camera, a camera for what you may ask, to let eggman know when to attack **(the attack is just sending thousands of robots at the same time)** of course, "The time has come" Eggman said as he pressed a button that open the portals that were over the whole country.

And a second later, the explotions began...

beep,beep,beep Sonic's communication device that he has on his wrist started to go crazy with the beeping, a big emergencie must be happening.

"Sonic! Eggman's forces are surging into the city" Tails **(Sonic's best friend and closest thing to a little brother)** said with an expression of panic "We need you here now!" the panic and worry on both the face and voice of the young fox was BIG "Hold on Tails!I'm on my way!" Sonic said with the most calm voice he could give, now he has to run all the way to the city **(the city doesn't have a name)** , on the way he noticed how there was more sand every second "Green Hill's looking a lot more like Sand Hill right now" Sonic said as he jumped on a bumper, but from the ocean of sand, a giant worm appeared, that thing was more than ready to eat him, "Man! look at the size of that thing" Sonic said, but right now he has another thing to do, he doesn't have time for this, so he just boosted at full speed directly in what he assumed was the forehead of the worm, luckily that was enough to knock it out, then he boosted all the way to the city "Guess all kinds of thing show up when your neighborhood turns into a desert" He said, and at the moment he said that, a sand geyser appeared, shooting a sand-beam directly into a mountain with enough force to make the whole thing collapse, now there are a lot of rocks all over the ocean of sand "Clean-up's gonna be a chore" Sonic said with an annoyed expression that then change to one of surprise and worry as more geysers started to appear all over the place creating a big cloud of sand, and when the sand disperse there was an even bigger mess, Sonic was more than sure that this whole mess is thanks to Eggman "Man, this place is a wreck. Thanks, Eggman, now one of my Top 10 favorites places is ruined," Sonic said as he was passing a giant loop "This is it for Green Hill, so the city must be close" Sonic said as he crossed Green Hill border and entering in the city **(that does not have a name, and that is annoying to me)** he noticed something...

The terrain outside of Green Hill was starting to get covered in sand, but his attention return to the city when he noticed the sounds of explosions, they were coming from the main square of this nameless city and when he got there, he found Eggman, baldy mcnosehair himself with a stupid grin on his face and obviously he was not alone, he had a nice pack of egg-fighters **(the purple bots from sonic unleashed)** they were trying to capture the citizens, Tails was there too and by the look he had, scratches all over him, his arm cannon was on the ground besides him looking kinda broken, multiple parts of egg-fighters all over the place, a fight clearly happen in here so Sonic didn't waste more time and jump directly into the action, using his homming attack to destroy all the egg fighter, he destroyed all in ten seconds flat "Is everyone okay?" Sonic asked "We are now, thanks to you" Tails replied tirely "Cutting it kind of close, thought, pal" Tails continued with a chuckle "Yeah,that's pretty much how I roll" Sonic respond with a sheepish chuckle, at least the mood now is kinda happy,"Ok, you relax while I beat Mcnosehair over here" Sonic said, he then turned to Eggman, put a fighting stance and a cocky smirk "Ok, let's finish this, Eggman!" Sonic said, "It will be your finish, Sonic" Eggman said with evil grin "Behold the power... OF MY... **ULTIMATE**... _**MASTERPIECE!**_ " Eggman announced at the top of his lungs, that sound so epic, the people from the whole city could hear him, and they would tremble in fear.

Sonic didn't care so he boosted directly at Eggman, but Eggman was expecting this action, and with a snap of his fingers, someone arrived... with a kick directly at Sonic's face, sending him into a wall with enoung force to break it, when Sonic got up to see the attacker, he was surprised to say the least, because in front of him was not other than Mr. Edgy himself, Shadow the Hedgehog looking more edgier than usual "Shadow!it's you!?" Sonic said surprised, he didn't expect Shadow at all, the fight that will happen here is gonna be a BIG ONE, but the surprises didn't end there, because Sonic felt a shiver, like someone was staring directly at his head, so he ducked just in time to evade a laser that almost snipe him, he look in the direction of the shot, freaking Metal Sonic was sitting on a rooftop, his chest was smoking and eyes glowing "Oh lord, you're here too?!" Sonic said, he was going to fight against 2 of his rivals that can almost match his speed, while Sonic was staring at Metal, someone fall from the sky, shaking the ground when he arrived, obviously Sonic turned to look at the one who has just arrived and Sonic gave a gasp of concern, Zavok, the leader of the deadly six, one of the few people on the world that can take on one of his homing attacks "Oh come on, you too! " if Sonic wasn't worried, then he is now, but we are going from bad to worse as a bubbling sound appears behind him, Sonic turns once more, and guess who appear, Chaos, the god of destruction has arrived "What the heck are you even doing here?! Aren't you suppose to be resting inside the Master Emerald alongside Tikal?!" Sonic said, he is super worried, 4 of the most powerful beings he has encounter in his adventures, working together, that doesn't make sense, but then...

A new guest arrived, a completely new guy arrive, Sonic couldn't get what the new guy was, a fox? a wolf? who knows, and the mask that he was wearing, what's up with that? but what got the most attention was the weird gem that he had in his chest, it had a purple aura and just by looking at it you could feel the destructive power, clearly this guy is the main bad guy and Sonic was more than ready to take him out, but there a lot of dangerous people around, he needs to think carefully, what attack is needed here? and his mind gave him and answer.

The LightSpeed Attack, a chargable attack that hits multiples enemies in a row at the speed of light, the perfect attack for the occasion "Thanks mind" though Sonic "You're welcome :D" His mind responded, he started to accumulate energy, but something didn't feel right, the enemies weren't trying to stop him from charging, so he finished the charging, he was glowing "Ready...SET... **GO!** " Sonic launch himself at the speed of light, making chaos around the main square, Zavok was launch to the sky, Metal got launch into a fountain so hard that he broke it, Shadow got launch into the same wall Sonic was launch and Chaos just exploded upon impact, keep in mind that all of that happen in less than a second, sonic was going for the new guy at the speed of light and right when he was going to hit him, the new guy BLOCKED the attack, but that wasn't the only thing that happen, he blocked the attack, took Sonic by the neck with one hand and he then proceeded to punch him in the face with the other, while the new guy was beating the living stuff out of Sonic, Eggman was having the time of his life and Tails was speechless, this was the first time that he has seen Sonic getting beat this bad, and it got worse when all of the others join in, to punches from Zavok to kicks from Shadow to uppercuts from Chaos to headbutts from Metal, Sonic was flying all over the place, but his suffering ended when the new guy kick him in the stomach, sending him to the floor with enough force to make a crater, poor Sonic was barely standing "he he...cough... That's all ya got, eggface...cough...it doesn't matter how many hits i take, i'm not going down" Sonic said while coughing blood, his hero determination being the only thing keeping him from collapsing.

Tails was at the verge of tears, he wanted to help, but in the state he was, he couldn't do a thing, at least if there were some rings around he could throw them to Sonic to give him more energy, but his train of thought stopped when the new guy descended, first time he touches the ground since his arrival "Im going to admit that watching you getting pummeled by some of your bad guys is really... entertaing to say the least" the new guy said with a monotone voice, he pointed a finger to Sonic, the chaotic aura of the gem appeared around said finger, creating a miniature ball of chaotic energy "But we have a lot of stuff to do and so little time...So, farewell Sonic the Hedgehog" he shooted the ball directly to the hedgehog's face, creating a void that started to suck everyting around it, you could hear the sound of pebbles hitting eachother in the abyss, Zavok and Metal started to shoot fireballs at the void, explosions were heard in the darkness and then, the void simply exploded, sending a shockwave, making Tails fall on his back, he quicky recover and started to run away, away from the scene alongside the civilans, he look behind, and on the spot where Sonic was, now there was nothing, no body, no ashes, no nothing, Sonic simply got erased, now Tails was really crying, his hero, his inspiration, his best friend his... big brother got killed "Nonononononono, he didn't die, he didn't die, there is no way that he got killed" Tails mind was going crazy, but he didn't stop running, he looked at the sky and gasped, thousands upon thousands of egg-bots and badniks were falling through red portals in the sky "Th..This can't be happening" Tails said with fearfull eyes, this was the biggest attack Eggman has ever done, he and everyone else are going to have a bad time "Plan 1... completed perfectly" Eggman said as an evil grin appear on his face.

 **End of the second chapter, and OMG this was hard, especially the last 2 paragraphs now that i'm in school again and that i barely have time for myself and also i got a writing block, i got addicted to paladins and also boredom from this and RWBY rabbids, so im going to start 2 new fanfics:**

 **1- Plants vs Zombies**

 **2- MLP with an stupidly op OC**

 **Dont' worry, i won't forget about the others.**

 **And also, what should the name of the city be? i wanna see some insteresting names.**

 **I also have a devianart account now soooo expected some art from me ok.**

 **Let's hope i don't dissapear again.**

 **Ok bye :D**


End file.
